Womanizer's Spell Failed
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: If you asked me, What word what really suited him, I will immediately say "Womanizer". Many women falls because of his charm, money, and fame. But never in thousand years I will fall for him. Why? I have my reason...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! LegendarypkmnNyunyu is on the net!**

**So, here's my first Checkamateshipping after I longed for it to be written in quite some time.**

**I know that Ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) fans are much more many that Checkmateshipping (CherenxTouko), but still!**

**Cheren is a cute guy that deserve some of Touko's attention!**

**I see that CherenxTouko fics are still few!**

**So, I decided to made this little story!**

**I need a bad guy, so for you N's fangirls, get ready. Don't worry, he's not that bad, through and through.**

**I also add some other shipping here... I just love them all!**

**Enough for the introduction! Here comes the story!**

**One more thing...**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**I own the plot, yes.**

* * *

**Touko's PoV**

If you asked me...

What word what really suited him...

It was...

Womanizer.

Since the first time he came to the high school, he always be the one. Heck, he immediately popular among female students when he step in for the first time. His long tea green hair that was held by some kind of ring near the tips, the fit and toned body under the white turtle neck shirt with a golden box in size of a Rubrics hanging on his neck. The mesmerizing steel grey eyes, that he thought could make girls crazy and beg for his attention, and it's true. Almost all girls in school, including some young and single woman teachers, swoon over him. His father owned a huge company and to make everything worse, he was the only child. Meaning? He had it all.

Money, face, and fame.

If you asked for his grade... Well, he was average. Not important.

But in the beginning, I said ALMOST every girl, right?

And here were the "almost" group: Haruka, Hikari, Bel, and Kotone, who all had a boyfriend. A cool and popular boyfriends.

And of course, me. With no boyfriend as an excuse.

But damn it all.

Since his first year, he was always, I repeat, ALWAYS, gave me some attention that almost no one had ever been given by him. Sure, he was acting gentleman with every girl and also went out with some girls, but still, they all said that he acted diffeently to me. More gentleman, more whatever. Asked me about anything like a lost child, offering to escorted me home on his sports car, flirting anytime anywhere we met, gave me too much expensive gifts on my birthday, gave me roses everyday, inviting me to royal class party, and last but the most important one...

Tried to kiss me.

He did that so many times that REALLY sent all his fangirls into the jealousy. Daggers were pointed at me every time he, well, he averted his attention from hitting his fangirls and tried what he intended to do to impress me. Maybe he thought that I was a tough one to crack, but seriously I have no interest for him.

But nu-uh. There was no way I would fell for that. I never even once, caught in his womanizer spell.

Why?

There was a reason...

Just 10 minutes to go...

We were studying about Pokemon history. Unlike the other history you knew, it was interesting and fun. Everything that connected to Pokemon is fun.

We were writing some notes from what Professor Oak had taught when...

Riiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Alright, don't forget to study for the next week's test children!", Professor Oak said as he gathered all his stuff and walked out the class.

I hurriedly stood up and dashed to the exit, then walked straight to the cafeteria. Because of my focus to got away from the green-haired admirer, I bumped to someone and landed on my butt, so did the person I bumped to.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

Rubbing on the aching side, I looked at the other victim.

Which was the no other my childhood friend and one of my besties.

Cheren Noire.

"Sorry, Cheren!", I apologize, still sat down on the floor.

"It's okay..." he said, rubbing his jaw that I hit with my head.

I noticed the three books and a envelope scattered on the ground and immediately gathered his stuff. When my right hand went to took the envelope, he snatched it in a speed of a running Rapidash.

Curiously, "What's that?"

"It's a letter.", the black-bluish haired boy said nonchalantly as he stood back up, dusting his pants.

"Well, duh genius. I can see that. Who se-"

"If you know that's a letter, why bother asking it?"

Ugh, the nerve... I started to thinking why, oh why could I be friends with this bespectacled male...

"Oh, there you are, my princess."

Great, just great...

Because this little incident took some of my time, HE came. Screw him...

"N, what do you want? And you know that I don't want to be your 'princess' ", I said sternly.

He took my right hand and brought it to his lips, but before he could do that, I pulled my hand, a little bit disgusted by his action.

"You can't deny it, my dearest. I can feel it that you will fall for me before you know it. And I will make sure on that.", he said, winking at me.

I turned away and started to walk away. Stealing glance from Cheren, his eyes showed something...

Flared with...I don't know, jealousy? Yeah right!

At the cafeteria, my friends already sitting and chatting happily on their table.

I went there and took a seat beside Bel, the bubbly and clumsy, a bit chatty, yellow haired girl that she put it on pigtails wearing red glasses with no frame on the top of both lens and lime green puffy jacket, white T-shirt under the jacket, and orange knee length pants.

Across the table, right in front of me, was Hikari; the calm and wise bluenette wearing a mid thigh dark blue with some pink on the edge, red scarf on her neck, and black knee length stocking under her pink boots. Next to Hikari was Haruka, the energic brunette with red shirt with white on the edges and black leggings, also red sneakers. Then on the left edge from my view, was Kotone, a sweet and chatty girl with auburn hair, tied into two pigtails on each side, wearing a red shirt beneath the blue jumper.

Bel and Kotone couldn't wore their favorite puffy hat because the vision of the person who sat behind them in class would be blocked. Hikari's beanie and Haruka's bandanna were also in their respective home.

I put the food tray and started eating it. Potato mashed with cheese, Caesar salad, and a small card box orange juice. It seem that every one were already done with their lunch.

"Hiya, Touko! What's up?", Bel asked cheerfully.

"Same old, same old...", I said as I ate the salad.

Hikari sighed, "He never learn to stop, is he?"

"Duh, he's a two face... Flirting every where, but have the face of an innocent child when he's with you.", Kotone commented.

"He got it all, Touko. Why don't you give him a chance? And when he's falling for it for it, you break his heart in to dust!", Haruka said with such a determination.

"Whoa, Haruka! You're too much. His fangirls will hunt Touko like there is no tomorrow!", Kotone laughed.

"Hey, love is a battle field! Love is war! Just like Hatsune Miku's song!", the bandanna girl said.

That made everyone in the table laughed.

"But seriously, Touko. You have to tell him clearly as the pure water that you want him as a friend, only a friend. Even in the end he'll had his heart broken, his heart will just broke into two. Not shattered into dust.", Hikari lectured.

"Awwww... Friendzoned...", Kotone said with a pout.

"You don't know how many times I told him that. He's a persistent one. Always saying that I'm a tough nut to crack...", I said as I started eating the mashed potato, my favorite.

"Don't you afraid to fall for him someday?", Haruka asked innocently.

"Duh! She already set her eyes to someone, you know...", Bel said as she nudge me on the rib with her elbow.

Haruka squealed,"Oh really?!"

Bel stared her in disbelief, "Where have you been Haruka?"

"Yeah, she's been spending more time for her stone guy...", Kotone muttered.

"Hey! Same for you, dragon boy lover!", Haruka snapped back.

"Stone guy!"

"Dragon boy!"

"Digger freak!"

"Cape lover!"

"Hush now, you two. We can get unwanted attention. Want your bickering being seen by your own lover's eyes?", said Hikari to stopped their childish behavior. With that, they stopped.

"Ahem... Let me continue... We all know that Touko already have... mmph..."

I hurriedly clamped my hand to Bel's mouth, preventing her to said what she wanted to say and by the look I gave her, she shut her trap.

But, I really need more hands.

"She has a crush on Cheren.", said Kotone matter-of-factly.

Creepy silence.

"EEEEEEKKK! That nerd guy? Touko, I can't believe you!", Haruka claimed with high pitched voice.

"Hush Haruka! Not so loud! And he's not a nerd!", I could feel my cheeks getting warm...

"So why you haven't, you know, snitch up with the guy?", Kotone questioned.

"...It's a very big decision that can make everything between us changed completely, I guess...", I paused "You know I tried really hard to gain his trust and friendship. It's a thin line between he returned my feelings or the other way around..."

Hmph, that was a lie that I could muster...

"Also, it's a good oppurtunity to get him to be a man and ask her first!", Bel piped in. Good thing that she supported my alibi...

"Time for the matchmaker to take the action!", Kotone, Haruka, and Bel chorused together with a giggling Hikari on the background.

...Ah, they didn't know it...yet.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand done.**

**This one is really show my improvements, I could say that to myself.**

**Well, maybe there will be some typos or wrong grammar...**

**So! Please be kind enough to point the mistakes out!**

**Drop some reviews, dear readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooooooosh! I'm sooooo pumped!**

**Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**And special thanks to xSatomi and the review!**

**Thank you all for fave and following too!**

**Remember! Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**Touko's PoV**

The school bell rang to the entire school. I packed my pink bag and exited the classroom. It was Friday, so I could spend the rest of the day as I planned. I was walking through the hallway when I passed Kotone and her boyfriend, the Dragon Master Lance (he insisted to not call him that, but hey, it had a nice ring).

"Hey Touko! Sorry, I can't go home with you! I've got a date to do!", she said excitedly. "You can come with us, if you want!"

"No thanks guys. I don't want to be a bother."

"Awwww! Come on! Lance wouldn't mind at all! Right?"

"Well actually...", the spiky red haired man muttered.

"See! He doesn't mind! Come with us!", Kotone cut in.

"Uh, Kotone. There's a time for us, your girl besties, but there's also a time for you couples. Use it well, 'kay? I'll be fine with my own.", I refused politely.

"You no fun...", she pouted. Meanwhile, Lance was quite grateful. I knew that he didn't want to be seen with two young girls, it would have a bad images for him. PokeGos would made a scandal for that. "Two Girls in One Date, Dragon Master's Playboy Side" I shivered at the thought of that.

"Oh well... But promise me this! If that nerdy boy of yours man up and ask you to be his girlfriend, we'll have a double date!", she said and waved good bye, then walked pass me with their hands locked.

I waved at Haruka and Steven when they passed me by. I also teased Bel who was dating my big bro, Touya Black (For your information: in our family, the females last name is "White", while the males are "Black". Unique huh?).

Oh right. I hadn't mention that all my besties boyfriend were our seniors. They were one class above us. And yes, Cheren was one class above us too.

When I walked pass the main gate, I met Hikari and her boyfriend, Riley.

"Hey Touko. I want to go to the mall to buy some costume for my next Contest. Want to come?", she offered.

"No thanks, I'll pass.", I said with a smile.

"Okay then. Have fun!", she said with a wink. Hm? What was with the wink?

I waved good bye for both of them and went straight home.

"Mom, I'm home!"

The light chocolate woman shift her intent gaze from the TV to me. Warm smile plastered on her still young face.

"Welcome home, honey!"

My mom, light chocolate hair that was always made into a ponytail, with a tosca hairband and two bangs that framed her pretty face. Her slim figure under the white tight T-shirt and tosca pants really made her looked more younger. Dad was a one lucky man...

"Are you hungry? I made some food.", she said sweetly.

"Yeah. Just, let me change first.", I replied.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen.", she said and stood from the couch, turned the TV off, then walked to the kitchen.

I went upstairs, turned left then walked through the hall, passing big bro's and the master bedroom, to the door in the end of the hall. I opened the door, put my bag on the desk just next to the bed, and fell back first to the soft springbed.

* * *

While I was dozing off, something hopped to my belly, sending some kind of shock.

"Osha!"

"Ack! Oshawott boy! Don't scared me like that!", I propped on my elbow and met face to face with the cute otter Pokemon.

"Osha!", ignoring my warning, he hopped happily on the same spot.

"Hey, my belly is not like Snorlax's you know..."

Grabbing his tiny ice blue body with both of my hand, I gave him a Beartic hug and a smooch on the top of his round head, just between his blue small ears. He was squealing and squirming happily, tried to return the hug. Then, a ring was heard.

"Oh? Who might that be?"

Oshawott, a good boy he was, hopped from my lap and paddled to my bag on the desk. He jumped to the table surface by climbing the chair.

He swiftly opened my messenger bag and pulled out the Xtranciever with both of his tiny white arms. Then, he rushed back to my lap, holding the phone that was buzzing.

"Thanks Oshawott, boy.", I said, petting his head.

"Osha!"

I read the caller ID. It read in bold green light, "Cheren". I pushed the receive button and Cheren's face popped up in the screen.

"Hey Touko."

"Hello, Chelly boy."

He blushed, "Don't call me that..."

"But I want to call you that."

"No. Please, don't."

"Oh well, if you don't want me, then I'll hang up 'kay?"

I reach to the disconnect button when...

"Okay, okay! Just, don't hang the phone!"

"Hahaha! You're so fun to tease you know."

"Hmph..."

"Okay, enough with that. So what's up?"

"...you remember it, don't you?", he said, a little unsureness in his voice.

"Remember what?"

"..."

"Hahaha, I'm just pulling your leg. Of course I remember. Same time, same place, right?"

He sighed in relief, "Good. Glad you remember."

And with that, he ended the conversation.

"Well! Not very talkative, are we?", I said as I put the Xtranciever on the nightstand and looked at the bedside clock.

**15.36**

"Hm. Still have some time to prepare. Better fill this stomach a bit..."

I stood from my bed, and strode across the room to the door, Oshawott's on tow.

The smell of the soup filling the air of the hall. It was very mouth watering.

"Osha~", Oshawott cried as he smelled the delicious aroma.

"Hmmm... Race ya, Osha boy!", I said to my little friend and race down the stairs.

"Osha!"

He ran after me, waddling with his otter blue paddles and his beaver tail waving right and left.

I jumped the last two stairs in the end, and continuing my sprint to the kitchen and I immediately sat on the nearest chair of the dining table.

"I won!", I said happily as I raised both my hand to the air.

Oshawott came seconds later, sweating and panting.

"Osha..."

"Oh, don't be like that, Touko. This poor otter has small legs compared to yours.", my mother chided.

"Osha!", his face showed agreement.

"You're happy that mom is on your side...", I muttered under my breath.

The blue otter walked to his baby blue, small, and round carpet where he usually eat. Mom poured some creamy and delicious soup to his blue bowl and put it in front of him.

"Osha!", he said as a thank you.

Then she did the same action and put the hot steamy creamy soup in front of me.

"Thanks mom!"

I waited for a moment so the soup would cool down. I amusedly watched as Oshawott burned his tongue.

When the soup's cooled down, I ate it slowly, savored the delicious and warm liquid on my mouth, made their way to my throat, and nestled comfortably on my stomach.

Oh Arceus, you should taste it.

I globbed down the rest of the soup, couldn't resist the urge to fill my mouth with the delicious creamy soup.

"My, aren't you a hungry one?", my mom giggled.

"Sorry mom. It's just sooo delicious.", I answered sheepishly.

"Osha!", an agreement from soup covered mouth of a otter.

"Sometimes, I really wondered what can you say than your own name...", I thought amusedly.

I looked at the wall clock above the kitchen entrance.

**15.55**

I'd better get going...

I stood from my seat, took my bowl and walked to the sink.

I almost took the sponge when...

"Ah, let me handle it dear.", my mom said as she took the yellow square sponge.

"You have a plan to do, don't you?", she said with a wink.

...Guess he already asked her permission.

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime dear."

I walked upstairs and went straight to the bathroom. Stripping my clothes off, I took the shower and washed my hair. After I was squeaky clean, I went out the shower and took the towel, warped it on my body. I sprinted to my room, then rummaging at my cupboard for clothes. After some minutes, I decided to wore something more girlish. I wore a white dress with also white little flowers pattern that flowed into mid-thigh, a knee length black leggings. I put on light pink blush on my cheeks and a white musk perfume. I stood in front of the full body mirror, admiring the girl in front of me. The dress really showed curve, if I said to myself. The chocolate wavy hair of mine cascading to the middle back. I put two heart scale hairpins to keep my hair from blocking my vision. The soft rainbow hue glowed a little, made it soft beauty radiate on my hair.

When I was busy admiring myself, the door opened a little, revealing my cute Pokemon.

"Osha?", he said as he tilted his head to the left.

"What do you think, boy?", I asked him, swirling myself.

"Osha osha!", he answered and clapped his hands as an approval.

I took the Xtranciever of mine and put it in my purse, walked to the door and crouch in front of him.

"Thanks. Now, be a good boy and stay with mom okay?", I pet his head and opened the door as wide so I could make my way through.

Walking down the stairs to the entrance, I shouted to my mom.

"Mom, I'm going with Chelly bear! Be home at 7 tops!"

"Touko dear! Bring your keys! I'll be gone to Castelia for some business to attend when you got home!"

I took my house keys from the key hanger just above the shoe rack. "Hmmm... Now what should I wear...?"

I opted to wore a pair of cyan wedges with a little white bow on the ankles.

"There. That should do it."

I walked out the house after said good bye to mom. I pulled out a Pokeball from my purse, pushed the white button in the middle to enlarge it. Then, I throw the ball to the air. The ball popped, releasing the Pokemon inside it.

A eagle-like Pokemon, with a rather dark purple underside and red on the upper side. It had a three red crest white, spike hair on its head, and golden color beak. The tail was red, with yellow line right before the blue tip.

"Hey there, Emperor."

He answered me by flapping his wings and landed in front of me. He gave me a roar of content.

"Really missed the world, aren't you?"

He roared again.

"Tell you what? I'm going to K9 mall. Stretched up a bit before we take off, 'kay?"

He flapped his strong wings, and flew on to the sky of Nuvema Town for a three laps. I smirked. He still the strong one, the Pokeball couldn't reduce his strength and his love for the sky. Strange, I still remembered the time I took care of him as a tiny puffball of a Rufflet, who loved to pecked things here and there because of his curiousity. I remembered that he took Cheren's glasses and refused to gave it back to Cheren by flown to the roof of my house and didn't go down. Emperor gave it back to Chelly boy when dad scolded his act though, he really respect my dad for taking care of him.

I whistled,"Okay boy, let's go!"

He landed and I jumped onto his back. Warped my arms on his neck, he began to flapped his wings, brought us to the air on the matter of seconds. Then, he flew to the destination with a speed.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaand done!**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been reading HetaliaxReader fics on dA like crazy.**

**Last but not least my dears, REVIEWS!**

**Constructive critics are more than welcome!**


End file.
